


История одного развода

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics), Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, The Authority
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Магия Дружбы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Киса, с днём рождения!</p><p>Примечания: после «Цветов жизни для Штормового Дозора». «Original Child Character(s)» в списке персонажей – это оттуда. Их трое, потому что во второй раз были близнецы) Пиффи четыре, близнецам плюс-минус полтора. Безответственные родители «Цветов» морфировали в ответственных путём шантажа и угроз (когда-нибудь будет в другом фике), а также фраз типа: «Я Доктор, а не нянька!»; не гарантирую, что надолго.</p><p>Предупреждения: некоторое количество гомофобии, мизогинии и религиознутости (за которые получают по морде), чуть-чуть политички</p><p>Саммари: предыдущая шапка им фактически является, начиная с названия. Ну, возникла как-то светлая идея попраздновать Рождество семьями…</p>
            </blockquote>





	История одного развода

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/gifts).



\- Ну, во-первых, я не отмечаю Рождество, - сказал Джек. - Во-вторых, давно ты-то стал любить семейные праздники?

\- Ну, я что-то давно к нашей Шерил не заходил, - пожал плечами Джон. - А тут, раз она сама зовëт... Мало ли, по поводу Джеммы что спросить хочет, опять же.

По поводу Джеммы Мастерс, как казалось Джеку, всë давно было спрошено и отвечено: хотя что еë мать, что еë дядя не пребывали в восторге от того, что она хочет учиться магии, но вариант «не учиться, но обладать» был не сильно полезней, особенно учитывая,  что Джемма втихую пыталась брать уроки сама. Так что когда год с небольшим назад Затанна объявила, что набирает учениц на полный пансион в Лондоне, решение показалось идеальным. Магию белее этой было ещё поискать, членство в Лиге (пусть и на правах консультанта - активно она с ними всë ещё работать не хотела) придавало ей весу в глазах даже Шерил, ну а Джемма бросилась паковать чемоданы, едва только услышала предложение.

Но Джон, это правда, часто нервничал, когда речь заходила о его сестре и племяннице, иногда выдавая туманные намëки на их возможную судьбу, которая и по предыдущим рассказам выглядела безрадостно. Джек ничего не имел против того, что Джон их проверяет - просто ему не нравилось, что заодно Джон хочет вытащить всю их не очень-то обычную семью.

Шерил была в курсе, откуда взялись Пиффи, Джим и Стив, хотя поверила не сразу, и к племянникам относилась тепло. Правда, Джек не был до конца уверен в том, как она относится к нему самому, ну а Тони, еë муж, не выносил на дух всех, кто имел отношение к Джону. Джон зятя тоже не любил, да и в нëм реально мало что было любить, учитывая фанатичную набожность, привычку морализаторствовать и уверенность, что все, кто с ним не согласен, заслуживают серного дождя на голову. Было и ещё что-то, что Джону не нравилось, но он об этом не говорил, обмолвившись только как-то, что там была не вина Тони. Но это не мешало Джону советовать сестре развестись. Один раз он это даже сделал при Джеке, правда, его аргумент: «Да всë равно же только ты и работаешь» - привëл к тому, что Шерил холодно предложила сперва найти работу самому, а потом упрекать в чëм-то Тони.

\- Я вроде как при них, - кивнул Джон на Джека. - Периодически. - Еë это не убедило (ну или он просто еë достал ценными предложениями), потому что выражение лица у неë не поменялось. - Эй, ну и ещё дети! ...Близнецами я, по крайней мере, занимался.

\- На тему детей согласна, - смягчилась Шерил. - Если ты и правда ими занимаешься.

\- Конечно, правда, Джек, подтверди!

\- А? - вздрогнул застигнутый врасплох Джек, который тщательно от их разговора абстрагировался. - Ну... да.

\- Просто офигеть как подтвердил, - проворчал Джон. 

Разговор в тот раз ни к чему новому не привëл. Даже если, как говорил Джон, супругов Мастерсов не связывало уже ничего, кроме выросшей дочери, одного его желания для развода было маловато. И по мнению Джека, Джон вообще выбрал неудачный подход, потому что упрямиться из принципа было присуще им с сестрой примерно одинаково.

Подводя итог, Джеку не хотелось ни смотреть на драмы в чужих семьях, ни подавать повод к драмам относительно его собственной.

Так примерно он Джону и сказал, но тот упрямо мотнул головой:

\- Шерил с Джеммой всë-таки ближайшие живые родственники. Мои и нашей троицы.

\- И что? - с сомнением переспросил Джек.

Но у него уже было чувство, что он знает, как проведëт в этом году один из последних дней декабря.

 

И правда, днëм двадцать шестого декабря они вышли из двери в Ливерпуле, рядом с домом Мастерсов, на котором Джон по-прежнему регулярно обновлял заклинания. Снег шëл редкими хлопьями, но со стороны реки ощутимо дул ветер, и близнецы мигом перестали хныкать из-за того, что их обрядили в тëплую одежду, и, как по команде, уткнулись носами поглубже в шарфы.

Пиффи, державшая Джека за руку, потянула его к знакомому дому, и он пошëл, оставляя на снегу немного необычные для этого времени года следы босых ног.

Открыла им Шерил, одетая в тëмно-синее шерстяное платье.

\- Джек, - кивнула она в знак приветствия. Потом наклонилась к Пиффи, и голос у неë значительно потеплел:

\- Ты растëшь не по дням, а по часам, родная! Скоро станешь такой же высокой, как наша Джемма!

Пиффи, которой совсем недавно исполнилось четыре, зарделась от удовольствия.

А Шерил уже принимала Стива с Джимом из рук брата.

\- Давайте быстрее внутрь, милые, - ворковала она с мальчишками, вместе с Джоном помогая им усесться у обувной полки и разуться. Джек проверил, плотно ли закрыта за ними дверь и нет ли сквозняков, а когда повернулся, увидел Джемму Мастерс.

\- Вы пришли, - со смешком заметила девушка, одетая в вязаный свитер и леггинсы и прихлëбывавшая что-то из дымящейся кружки. - Привет, Джек, привет, дядя Джон, привет, карапузы. - Желания её матери возиться с детьми она явно не разделяла. - Мама сомневалась, что вы выберетесь.

\- Джемма! - укорила Шерил, хотя не то чтоб тут был какой-то сюрприз.

\- Ну, а мы взяли и выбрались, - пожал плечами Джон, сосредоточенно выпутывая Джима из ста одëжек.

\- Джек, Стиви, кажется, совсем разуться хочет, - позвала Шерил, переводя тему. - Можно?

\- Нет, нельзя, - откликнулся Джек, заканчивая раздевать Пиффи и краем глаза глядя на Стива, который упорно пытался сковырнуть носки, звонко называя их гадостью. - Им даже на тëплом полу босиком рано, а такие ступни, как у меня, они ещё делать не умеют.

И ещё как раз Стив простужался из троих легче всего, как раз из-за того, вероятно, что был уже готов босиком и в снег прыгать. Ну или хотя бы быстро туда ползти.

Детские тапочки оставались в этом доме с их прошлого визита, и вскоре, к облегчению взрослых, можно уже было загонять троицу в гостиную, где у накрытого стола сидел с недовольным видом Тони.

\- А, вижу, вы нас хоть и не ждали, но еды на нас приготовили, - заметил Джон, обозревая тарелки, которых хватало на всех, и еду, рассчитанную на маленьких детей.

\- Ну, не всю, - многозначительно сказала Шерил. - Пирог, если помнишь, за тобой.

\- Да приготовлю, приготовлю, я всë принëс, не только подарки, - Джон поднял напоказ сумки. - Сейчас в холодильник засуну и вернусь.

Джек не помнил, когда Джон перестал сопротивляться тому, что Шерил при каждом визите загоняет его на кухню, и говорить ей, что в тот первый раз он вообще-то был не в себе; но сегодня он просто без слов сходил к деревьям Тацу до того, как начать собирать детей в гости, и заказал не только продукты, которые Шерил просила дарить, но и ингредиенты для пирога.

А сейчас Джон ушëл всё раскладывать, и это значило, что Джек остался наедине с семьëй Мастерсов. Что его не слишком радовало, да и их, наверное, тоже: помимо Джона, ничего общего у них не было.

\- Дайте помогу, - Джемма поставила на стол кружку и присоединилась к рассаживанию детей. Специальное кресло в доме было только одно («Осталось от Джеммы?» - спросил как-то Джек у Шерил, чтобы  поддержать разговор, и услышал: «И от Джона»), близнецы не поместились бы в него вместе при всëм желании, так что сейчас их им просто пугали, чтобы они не сползали с диванчика, придвинутого к столу. Пиффи всë это время терпеливо сидела на указанном ей стуле, и Джек подошëл к ней, чувствуя угрызения совести из-за того, что дочь опять получает меньше внимания.

\- У меня всë хорошо, - заученно сказала Пиффи. - Можно уже есть?

\- Сейчас, милая, - ответила ей Шерил. - Наш Джон придëт, и сядем.

Повисла пауза, и чтобы еë заполнить, Джек спросил у Джеммы:

\- Как учëба у Затанны?

Та быстро посмотрела на поджавшего губы отца, и Джек мысленно выругался: ну конечно, не стоило поминать ничего, имеющего отношение к магии, при Тони.

\- Хорошо, на самом деле, - всë-таки сказала Джемма. - Я там самая старшая, конечно, но что уж. Самые младшие из-за этого зазнаются, хотя не все. Есть американка, Мэри, ей всего тринадцать, но она нормальная в этом плане.

\- Как еë только родители отпустили, - пробурчал Тони.

\- Да никак, их убили, когда ей семь или восемь было, - пожала плечами его дочь. - С девчонками, которым хотя бы шестнадцать, у меня общих тем побольше, конечно, но вообще неплохо.

\- Ты только теряешь зря время и подвергаешь опасности свою душу, - гнул ту же линию Тони. - Эта ведьма тебя дьявольским штучкам научит!

\- Кто, Затанна? - спросил, заходя в гостиную, Джон. - Это вряд ли. Вот если бы учить взялся я... - они обменялись с Тони одинаковыми угрожающими взглядами. - Поэтому и не берусь, - закончил Джон.

\- Давайте есть, - дипломатично предложила Шерил, и они расселись вокруг стола.  
Джон занял место на диванчике с близнецами, сбоку сидела Пиффи, рядом с ней Джек. Мастерсы все оказались напротив, и Джек не мог не подумать, что они тут перед хозяевами дома, как экспонаты выставки.

\- И как, многих за последнее время заставили отказаться от их убеждений в угоду вашим? – спросил у Джека Тони, наливая суп. В выборе тем для светских бесед он тоже не блистал, но Джек подумал, что тут один-один после упоминания им Затанны.

\- Штормовой Дозор уважает чужие убеждения, - сказал Джек. Спокойно сказал, потому что такое обвинение слышал далеко не впервые. - До тех пор, пока они никому не причиняют вреда.

\- И это вы, конечно, определяете, есть ли там этот якобы вред! - вскинулся Тони.  
Для такого существовала сеть резидентов, наблюдавших за вверенной им областью, и лучшие из них вообще даже составляли прогнозы, но такой информацией Джек делиться не собирался.

\- Не только, - вместо этого ответил он. - Часто это и так пронзительно очевидно.

\- Тони, я пригласила гостей не чтобы с ними ссориться, - напомнила Шерил. Голос у неë уже звучал устало, а они тут и часу не пробыли, и Джек задался вопросом, зачем им всем вообще это надо. Если никто из присутствующих удовольствия от происходящего не получает.

\- Дозор может заносить на поворотах, - заметил Джон, отняв у Джима кусок хлеба, которым он собирался швырнуться в Джемму, и наклоняясь проверить Пиффи. – Хотя свежая кровь у них менее радикальная, впрочем, меньше на амбразуры прыгают. Пиффи, тебе салата положить?

\- Спасибо, Джон, - расцвела она улыбкой, но и этот момент заставил Тони на неë покоситься:

\- Ты его называешь «Джон»?

Судя по нотке торжества, Тони получил новое доказательство того, что всë они врут, и дети у них ни хрена не общие. Ну, Джек не знал, поверил бы сразу сам в историю, которую они рассказали, но если близнецы пошли в блондинистую стать Джона (хотя Джеку хотелось надеяться, что ему не кажется, и у Джима волосы темнеют), то вот Пиффи походила на них обоих одновременно, даже если на Джека - больше.

И Джон ничего не имел против того, что она зовëт его по имени, особенно если вспомнить, что раньше она звала его «не папа».

\- Да, - недоумëнно подтвердила Пиффи. - А что не так?

\- Всë так, - успокоил еë Джек, но она всë равно заëрзала на стуле, чувствуя, видно, что взрослые что-то не договаривают. Джек потрепал еë по волосам, и она улыбнулась, но ëрзать не перестала.

\- Шерил, так что, ты нас приглашала просто так или за чем-то конкретным? - спросил Джон, тоже, видно, решив перевести тему. Не складывался у них разговор.

\- Просто хотела вас увидеть, - пожала плечами Шерил. - Раз уж наша Джемма дома на праздники, почему бы не собрать всю семью?

\- Хм, а я ещё думала, приезжать или нет... - протянула Джемма, и это был неправильный ответ, потому что мать холодно ей сказала:

\- Конечно, приезжать. Мы тебя и так два месяца не видели.

Либо она не хотела обсуждать что-то при всех, либо и правда позвала их без определëнных целей. Во втором случае становилось даже жаль потраченных усилий, потому что никто из собравшихся их, похоже, не ценил. Притихли даже близнецы, хотя в их случае это значило, что они вот-вот раскапризничаются.

\- Ну... мясо очень вкусное, спасибо, мама, - Джемма Мастерс тоже сделала попытку начать светскую беседу. По сравнению с предыдущими, получилось даже удачно. – Это магазинное или с дерева Доктор?

\- С дерева, - кивнула Шерил. – Я нашу долю всегда забираю, очень помогает сокращать расходы.

И вот на этом удачность темы и закончилась, потому что Тони насупился и заметил:

\- Ну да, конечно, а то, что куча фермерских хозяйств из-за этого разоряется – это ничего, это пусть так и будет…

\- Ты на этих фермерских хозяйствах когда последний раз был? – спросил Джон, который любителем природы тоже не был, но и не строил из себя такого. – Точно там все мечтали по гроб жизни горбатиться в поле? Да и голодными они не останутся, если что, деревьев Доктор сажает, сколько может. Да, новая экономика. Зато от голода никто не умирает, и вот уж где я с Дозором согласен.

\- Это не то же самое, что традиционно полученная еда! – жарко возразил Тони.

\- Сытость даёт, ничего не стоит, надо только не напрягать деревья сверх меры, - пожал плечами Джон. – Богачи готовы платить больше за традиционную? Да не вопрос, пусть платят, я не против. Они меня вообще как-то меньше всего волнуют.

\- К тому же, большая часть доходов от сельского хозяйства всё равно всегда шла посредникам, - добавил Джек, который благодаря Тацу уже был слегка подкован в теме, да и разговор такой имел не в первый раз.

В этот момент Джим набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха и зашёлся в крике, и Стив присоединился к брату через пару секунд.

Внимание Джека, Шерил и особенно Джона было успешно оттянуто на близнецов – в последнего они вообще вцепились мёртвой хваткой, сквозь рёв называя его по имени (это они, как Джек подозревал, у Пиффи и переняли), пока он наконец устало не сказал:

\- Да здесь я, здесь. Ну? Чего орёте, мелочь? Чего хотите?

\- Орать они хотят, - предположила из дальнего угла гостиной Джемма, в чьих глазах читалась решимость поподробнее ознакомиться с идеологией чайлдфри.

Джек подозревал, что она права, но Шерил тактично заметила:

\- Устали, наверное. В таком возрасте быстро устают, Джон, ты вёл себя не лучше.

После таких её ремарок Джек всегда радовался, что она заодно не пытается вытащить альбомы с детскими фотографиями Джона, чтобы закрепить неловкость.

Ну, хотя сейчас, конечно, это она тоже уводила их от темы, что дети чувствуют настроение за столом и возмущаются, как могут. Хотя ещё на них мог давить запрет на использование способностей, но обсуждать магию дома тоже вряд ли было хорошей идеей.

\- И что ты предлагаешь? – спросил Джон сестру.

\- Давай пока уложим их в комнате Джеммы, - сказала Шерил. – Всё равно тебе ещё пирог готовить, не будут же они ещё всё время на кухне сидеть.

Джемма пробормотала себе под нос что-то на тему того, что и дома нет собственной комнаты, но храбро вызвалась:

\- Могу за ними присмотреть.

\- Спасибо, милая, - с признательностью сказала ей мать.

\- Пиффи, ты с нами на кухню или тоже поспишь? – спросил Джек, и его дочь задумалась, а потом ответила:

\- Посплю.

\- Ну пошли тогда, - вздохнула Джемма. – Как-нибудь вас всех разместим на одной моей кровати…

Тони не произнёс ни слова на тему, но он в тот момент никого особо и не интересовал. И с ними он тоже не пошёл, сказав, что хочет посмотреть телевизор, но его-то даже Шерил не пыталась привлечь.

К счастью, уложить близнецов удалось без проблем, а Пиффи села на кровать рядом с ними, подтянув коленки к подбородку. Джемма со вздохом устроилась в кресле за компьютером, но судя по тому, как она быстро его включила и открыла браузер, скучать она тоже не собиралась, да и вообще её предложение посидеть с детьми становилось сильно понятнее. Джек только окинул взглядом не самую, прямо скажем, современную технику и подумал, что не надо было ограничиваться продуктами в качестве подарков, хотя Шерил настаивала именно на этом. С другой стороны, если тихо всучить Джемме планшет, она же сможет его прятать до отъезда... Не сказать, что у членов Дозора было много личных денег, но за тем, чтобы все были обеспечены новинками в компьютерных технологиях, Кейт следила.

На кухне Джон занялся пирогом, и Шерил с Джеком сели за стол, посматривая друг на друга, но разговор не начиная. Джон тоже на них покосился и, когда выключил миксер, спросил:  
\- Шерил, так что, ты нас правда просто так позвала?

\- Правда, - ответила она. - Я тебя тоже, считай, полгода не видела. Ты даже знакомить Джемму с этой твоей Затанной не пришёл.

\- Ну, нашей Джемме же лучше, если все вокруг не будут в курсе, что мы в родстве, - пожал он плечами. - Объявить об этом она всегда успеет, а вот взять обратно потом не получится. Тебя же не удивляет, что в магических кругах у меня репутация тоже плохая?

\- Ну не прямо плохая, - заметил Джек. - Но неоднозначная. Что хуже, тебя многие знают, так что к Джемме может выстроиться очередь докопаться до тебя через неë.

Шерил слегка нахмурилась:

\- И ты об этом долго думал, я погляжу...

\- Конечно, - кивнул он. - Потому что потом та же история будет с Пиффи. И именно поэтому, - добавил он в спину отвернувшемуся Джону, - я считаю, что лучше ей по документам с моей фамилией значиться, чем с твоей.

Эту тему они уже обсуждали, так что Джон среагировал тут же.

\- Во-первых, документы у неё уже будут после того, как я буду уверен, что я и Доктор ей показали достаточно, чтобы предотвратить или устроить небольшой апокалипсис, - он выложил ягоды в форму и залил тестом. – Во-вторых, да-да, очень разумная мысль: твоя фамилия и способности к магии. Вообще никаких вопросов не вызовет, конечно.

\- У вас ещё есть несколько лет на подумать, - заметила Шерил. – И к тому моменту наша Пиффи уже, вероятно, и сама будет иметь, что сказать на эту тему.

\- А я пока думаю на тему смены фамилии, раз наконец по закону могу, - от двери сказала тихо вошедшая Джемма.

\- Но ты согласна, что не хочешь подставляться под мою репутацию? – спросил Джон.

Джемма пожала плечами:

\- Я хочу собственную, дядя Джон. Будь дело на пару лет раньше, уже бы, может, и бегала с твоей и маминой девичьей фамилией, но сейчас смотрю и думаю – эй, они же так никогда меня не заметят, будут только на неё и смотреть. Так что я ещё подумаю. Например, хотя бы до окончания учёбы у Затанны.

\- Ты что не с детьми? – спросил Джек.

\- Да они уснули все трое, и свет от монитора им только мешал, - ответила она. – А мне тоже как-то сидеть одной в темноте на кресле… Хочешь – иди проверь их.

\- Да, схожу, пожалуй, - кивнул он.

Но дети и правда спали, хотя Пиффи и заворочалась, когда Джек заглянул, так что он постарался выйти и прикрыть за собой дверь как можно тише.

На кухне, когда он вернулся, пирог уже стоял в духовке, а разговор снова сменил русло.

\- Не, это нормальные ощущения, дом всë-таки гасит проявление любых способностей, - объяснял Джон Джемме, постукивая пачкой сигарет об стол, но пока не закуривая. - Чем больше ты их развиваешь, тем тебе это заметнее. Но оборотная сторона - что здесь никто ничего не может применить. И даже на физическую силу у Шерил есть управа.

\- Затанна рассказывала уже о волшебных домах, но такие современные - редкость, - задумчиво проговорила Джемма, наматывая на палец чëрную прядь. - Я только сейчас начинаю понимать, сколько труда ты сюда вгрохал... Было, чего бояться?

\- Всегда есть, чего бояться, - поморщился он. - Никто из вас, в конце концов, тут круглосуточно не находится, ты вон вообще в Лондоне живëшь. Но всë-таки хотелось сделать так, чтобы вам угрозы было по-минимуму.

Шерил посмотрела на него, но ничего не сказала, хотя Джек знал, что она что-то подозревает. Она пыталась как-то выпытать подробности у Джека, объяснив, что  накладывание чар на дом вообще-то началось с неожиданного появления Джона на пороге и фразы: «Ты жива, надо это так оставить». Но Джек сам не знал подробностей и от ответа уклонился. Что их отношения с Шерил не улучшило, кстати.

\- Джек, ты чего в дверях завис? - обратил внимание Джон. - Заходи давай.

Джек молча послушался, размышляя, что его смутило в том, как они трое сидели на кухне. Слишком ...домашняя... сцена? Да, в этом было дело, наверное. Ощущение становилось сильнее из-за того, что Джон пришёл сюда, одетый в свитер и брюки, и, конечно, Джек тоже был так одет, но с Джоном такие вещи хуже сочетались. Не только сейчас об этом думалось, на Корабле тоже Джек иногда, глядя на то, как Джон возится с детьми, ловил себя на мысли: как скоро они оба наиграются в семью? Конечно, хотелось бы, чтобы это произошло попозже, потому что Джек не представлял, как бы сейчас управился с Пиффи и близнецами в одиночку; ну то есть в Дозоре бы помогли, но Тацу с Лукасом довольно недвусмысленно высказывались, что больше приëмными родителями при наличии родных быть не собираются.

Перспектива пугала, но, с другой стороны, не прямо же завтра Джон собирался сваливать, наверное. Так что можно будет решать проблемы по мере их поступления.

\- Пап, а почему я, Стив и Джим «адские отродья»? – задумчиво вопросила неслышно зашедшая на кухню Пиффи, и опасения на тему будущего как-то сами собой из головы Джека испарились.

В наступившей оглушительной тишине самым громким звуком был треск пирога в духовке.

\- Родная, это ты где такое услышала? – очень спокойно спросил Джон, засовывая сигаретную пачку в нагрудный карман.

Пиффи мотнула головой в сторону выхода:

\- Ну, дядя Тони к нам зашёл сейчас… Так почему?

Джемма шумно вздохнула, но взрослые не обратили на неё внимания. Джек и так не садился, а Шерил с Джоном быстро оказались на ногах.

\- Вы не «адские отродья», - Джек наклонился и потрепал дочь по волосам. – А кто так говорит, просто… не очень умный. Посидишь тут немного, солнышко? Мы ненадолго.

\- Хорошо…

Он посмотрел на Джемму, и та пробормотала: «Я никуда не ухожу».

А вот её мать и дядя уже вышли, и Джек поспешил вслед за ними.

Дверь в комнату Джеммы, где оставили детей, была приоткрыта, и изнутри доносился голос Тони Мастерса. Джек почти спросил Джона и Шерил, что они стоят в коридоре и не заходят, но потом сам прислушался к тому, что Тони говорил.

\- Ничего хорошего из вас и выйти не может, - даже, можно сказать, вещал он. - Если вы зачаты и рождены так неестественно, как они рассказывают, вы - насмешка над Господом Богом и мерзость пред Его взором. Но даже если они лгут, то мужеложство - грех, караемый смертью, и живущие в нëм из детей воспитают только таких же отродий, как они сами. Да если б вы сейчас сдохли, ваши души уже ждали бы в аду...

Джон, оказывается, достал всë-таки сигарету из пачки и мусолил еë между пальцами. Пока вот сейчас не сломал пополам.  А потом толкнул дверь, открывая еë нараспашку, и сказал:

\- Детей Аду заполучить очень трудно, нужно много хитрых схем, потому что дети редко умеют причинять вред умышленно и не из самозащиты. Зато религиознутым ханжам там всегда рады - вот уж кто готов убивать и пытать от чистого сердца, да ещё и во славу какого-нибудь Бога.

Близнецы сидели рядом на кровати, во все глаза глядя на нависавшего над ними Тони, но когда Джон заговорил, тут же посмотрели на него. Джек подошëл к ним на негнущихся ногах, надеясь, что Джон скажет что-нибудь ещё, потому что иначе он сам что-нибудь сделает, и, судя по душащей его ярости, даже чары дома не будут помехой.

А Тони, похоже, успел выпить. Иначе бы понял, что лучше ему сейчас было свалить подобру-поздорову, а не возражать Джону:

\- Как будто я поверю колдуну вроде тебя! Колдовство, между прочим, тоже страшный грех, а ты эту заразу ещё вокруг себя распространяешь. Ещё и мою дочь втащил! Хорошо, если только в колдовство, но это вряд ли, учитывая, что оргии у вас там чуть ли не обязательны! Сделал из моей дочери ведьму и шлюху, и еë мать позволила, потому что такая же порченая!

Шерил резко втянула в себя воздух, и Джек мимоходом порадовался, что Джемму они оставили на кухне. И Пиффи тоже: это мальчишки были малы, чтобы понять (хотя Джеку хотелось и их отсюда унести, а не продолжать сидеть с ними на кровати), а вот Пиффи понимала всë иногда слишком хорошо.

Джон был уже белый от ярости, но Шерил заговорила раньше.

\- Тони, - сказала она. - Собирай вещи. У тебя пятнадцать минут. Всë, что не успеешь, я потом спакую и вышлю тебе сама. На развод подам, как только юридические конторы вернутся с праздников.

\- Практически уверен, что через Дозор можно найти кого-то, кто не выходные, хоть сегодня, - подал голос Джек, рассеянно дëргая близнецов за уши, чтобы совсем отвлечь от разговора.

\- Я подумаю, - сказала, не поворачиваясь, Шерил. - Тони, ты меня не понял? Убирайся отсюда.

Еë без пяти минут бывший муж недоумëнно моргнул:

\- Куда я пойду?

\- У тебя родственники в получасе езды, - непреклонно напомнила она. - Я вызову такси.

\- Но Шерил...

\- Хватит, Тони. Хватит, - судя по взгляду, которым она одарила и Джека, и собственного брата, сейчас никому, кроме неë, вообще не рекомендовалось заговаривать. - От твоих пятнадцати минут осталось десять. Потом я велю дому тебя выкинуть.

Кажется, до Тони наконец дошло, что она не шутит: он почти выбежал из комнаты и вскоре затопал вверх по лестнице.

\- Пойду закажу такси, - сказала Шерил и тоже вышла.

Джон посмотрел на сломанную сигарету, которую всë ещё держал в руке.

\- Ну, - глубокомысленно произнëс он. - Надо, наверное, вытащить пирог из духовки. Если он там ещё не сгорел.

 

Они сели пить чай через полчаса, заново уложив близнецов и порезав пирог, спасëнный из духовки Джеммой. Которая, кстати, пока подозрительно мало говорила на тему того, что за еë отцом десять минут как захлопнулась дверь (Шерил слегка продлила крайний срок, в основном потому, что такси задержалось из-за снегопада). Джек понятия не имел, что она думает по поводу всего этого, особенно учитывая, что не весь монолог Тони ей пересказали.

Но Шерил всë ещё заметно кипела, и через несколько минут Джемма, сидевшая в обнимку с Пиффи на коленях, задумчиво поинтересовалась:

\- Папа и про меня что-то говорил, да?

Взрослые переглянулись, но воспроизводить эту часть монолога явственно не хотелось никому.

\- Ясно, - Джемма, похоже, достроила что-то и сама. - Моя учëба всë-таки стала последней каплей.

Джон без веселья хмыкнул:

\- Думаю, родная, ему и без этого хватало. Хотя, конечно, про тебя он при нашей Шерил зря...

\- Я бы ему не спустила и того, что он сказал про детей, - ровно заметила Шерил. - И про вас с Джеком тоже. - У Джека, видимо, удивление было написано на лице, потому что она его спросила: - Что?

\- Ну, у меня сложилось впечатление, что ты тоже меня как-то не очень, - пробормотал он.

Джон под столом пнул его по ноге, но Шерил, слегка смутившись, ответила:

\- Это по другой причине. Просто как-то до сих пор настораживает, что у нашего Джона тяга к домашнему очагу проснулась после ритуала, который проходил у Дозора и под твоим личным присмотром.

\- Моя родная сестра, - вздохнул Джон. - Считает, что я живу с человеком, который промыл мне мозги.

\- Ну, не совсем так, - пожала она плечами. - Но ты вон даже пироги готовишь.

\- Потому что ты меня зашпыняла!

\- И что, раньше бы у меня получилось?

Джек откашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание.

\- Никто Джону мозги не промывал, - сухо сказал он. - Я тем более. И я думал, Джаймини тебе это подтверждала.

\- Ну, - неопределённо произнесла она. – Мало ли. А Штормовой Дозор, знаешь ли, вообще-то рекламирует, что меняет отношение людей к окружающей действительности.

\- Не в этом же смысле, - тяжело вздохнул Джек.

\- Мам, с промывкой мозгов – это вообще дико чёрная магия, - заметила Джемма. – Ну, последствий было бы сильно больше.

\- Ты у меня, конечно, уже специалистка, - искоса посмотрела на неё Шерил. – Но ладно, допустим. Я постараюсь поменьше подозревать, если вы оба постараетесь поменьше скрытничать. Джон, признайся уже: что ещё сделал Тони?

\- Ты не хочешь этого знать, - дёрнул он плечом. – Но скажу, что теперь у меня на душе поспокойней.

Судя по выражению лица его сестры, это не называлось «поменьше скрытничать». Но серьёзных разговоров ей, видно, на сегодня хватило, потому что пока что она настаивать не стала.

Близнецы проснулись ещё минут через сорок, были накормлены пирогом и чаем, а потом гости всё же засобирались обратно на Корабль. Шерил взяла с них слово заглянуть ещё, и Джек ещё раз напомнил себе про планшет для Джеммы. Ну, и про контакты юристов на всякий случай. У Кейт, в конце концов, была целая база.

\- С тобой и нашей Шерил разобрались, - сказал Джон, когда Пиффи ушла к Тацу с Шивон, а Джим со Стивом были водворены в детскую. – А на мне ты что сегодня полвечера дырки взглядом протирал?

Джек не думал, что вёл себя так очевидно; но Джон тоже хорошо его знал.

\- Да примерно из-за того же, - признался он. – Только я-то знаю, что никакой промывки мозгов нет, поэтому просто прикидывал, когда тебе надоест семейная жизнь. Она не в твоём стиле.

\- Прекрасная штука Рождество, - закатил глаза Джон. – Я зарублю себе на носу, что и правда не стоит его праздновать, слишком много интересного вскрывается. Чего ты ждёшь, Джек? Что я просто забью и уйду?

\- Ну… да? – решил ответить правду Джек, и так понимавший, что спать сегодня, скорее всего, будет на диване. – По тебе видно, что тебе скучно.

\- Да и ты, знаешь, не прирождённый семьянин, - огрызнулся Джон. – В ближайшее время никуда не денусь, не волнуйся. Я чувствую, Пиффи, когда подрастёт, и так с меня много чего спросит. Ну а потом, когда с детьми не надо будет уже находиться постоянно, – поглядим. Всё? Или ещё что-то спросить хочешь?

Джеку, пожалуй, было любопытно:

\- А мне ты скажешь, что было не так с Тони?

Джон огляделся и, убедившись, что их никто не слушает, ответил:

\- Ну, в уже не существующем мире он хотел убить Джемму и задушил Шерил колготками за то, что, цитирую, «ведьмы».

\- Почему ты с ним раньше ничего не сделал? – изумился Джек.

\- Это было под внушением, - вздохнул Джон. – Моих же деток. Я говорил, что они много кого тогда убили. Так что формально Тони ни при чём. Но… в общем, взгляды-то ему не внушали, а их ты слышал. Кто его знает, что бы его ещё могло побудить к действию. А волшебный дом – не панацея, увы. Сменим тему на что-нибудь повеселее?

\- Окей, - согласился Джек, которому тоже было неуютно. – По-моему, надо посмотреть, что там нового по работе всплыло, пока нас не было.

\- Да уж, это точно будет повеселее, - хмыкнул Джон. - Счастливого нам Рождества.


End file.
